Tinta en la piel
by Woozii
Summary: En aquella sociedad donde tienes una persona destinada, con las primeras palabras que dirá al verte escritas en alguna parte de tu cuerpo, Hitoka se pregunta si ella realmente tendrá a ese alguien.


**Disclaimer:** HQ! y sus personajes son de Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** ¡Y la semana YamaYachi comienza! Por la cual estoy super emocionada. Quiero participar en varias cosas así que sabrán mucho de mí durante este mes. Es la primera vez que hay una semana de estos dos y es demasiado genial todo. De antemano; ¡una galaxia de agradecimientos por leer!

* * *

— **Tinta en la piel** **—**

[1] Soul mates.

* * *

Desde que tenía uso de razón se encontraba ahí, siempre, en cada momento de su vida y seguramente le sería muy raro internar evocar un recuerdo de antaño con aquella zona de su piel limpia, sin nada anormal (o para _ellos,_ sociedad, en ese contexto super normal). Hitoka nunca lo había visto como extraño porque desde que era pequeña había recibido las explicaciones necesarias, que fueron muy simples; "Eso es lo que te unirá a tu alma gemela. Cuando lo encuentres lo entenderás", fue la explicación de su madre, quien también tenía algo parecido pero en su omoplato. Hitoka había visto el kanji de la palabra unas cuantas veces. Todos tenían uno, no siempre en la misma parte del cuerpo pero ahí estaba. Mientras pasaban los años poco a poco se dio cuenta que ella podía ser lo que se consideraba una persona suertuda porque, cuando tenía trece y sus compañeras comenzaban a hablar de esos temas, no podían evitar compararse con ella; "¡Yachi tienes mucha suerte! Mira esto, _´Mierda´_ literalmente dice _mierda,_ ¿qué clase de encuentro romántico sería ese? ¡Además lo tendré en mi cuerpo el resto de mi vida!", e Hitoka sonreía mientras se tapaba su kanji.

El suyo se encontraba en su muñeca derecha y formaba un; "Que linda".

Eso era todo.

Hitoka no sabía qué pensar, realmente, pero había veces en que se quedaba observando su muñeca durante mucho tiempo y trazaba con la punta de sus dedos la figura del kanji. Releía una y otra vez lo que ahí decía y una extraña sensación de calidez se generaba en su cuerpo. Sin duda era una buena palabra. Una buena primera oración pero al mismo tiempo a veces le generaba bochorno. En su cabeza, durante su niñez, había estado imaginando cómo sería el esperado encuentro y nunca podía llegar a un escenario exacto, siempre eran diferentes y en contextos diferentes. De la misma manera intentaba pensar cómo sería su _alma gemela._ Sin duda sería alto, o por lo menos más alto que ella (no imaginaba alguien más bajo), quizás delgado y según esas palabras que le generaban pistas sería una persona amable.

De niña siempre soñaba mucho con ello y lo esperaba con ansias. Aunque la primera vez que fue al jardín infantil, alejándose de mamá, se sintió muy nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo ansiosa porque quizás, sólo quizás, podría encontrarse a su príncipe azul. Claro, eso no pasó. Lo único que ocurrió es que se trabó la lengua varias veces intentando presentarse a sus diminutos compañeros y unos chicos le jalaron el pelo con sus manos manchadas de jugo, a parte se cayó del tobogán y cuando mamá fue a buscarla simplemente le dijo que la próxima vez debía ser más cuidosa. Por supuesto ella se echó a llorar, pero no por tener el pelo o la ropa sucia (a parte de su supuesta pequeña dignidad arruinada) sino porque no había escuchado a nadie que dijera esas palabras. Su encuentro no sería ese día, tampoco fue al siguiente o el siguiente a ese.

A veces Hitoka se exasperaba y se rendía con su suerte.

—Mamá —llamaba en aquellas ocasiones cuando la desesperación la golpeaba. Sobre el tema tenía muchas dudas. Tampoco sabía qué exactamente pasaba cuando se encontraba con su alma gemela, ¿se sentiría completa como si toda su vida tuviera sentido? Ahí, ese día, ella lavaba los platos mientras su madre, siempre tan arreglada y elegante, parecía estar viendo algo en su laptop, muy preocupada. Murmuró un monosílabo para hacer énfasis de que la estaba escuchando. Hitoka dejó de pasar la esponja sobre uno de las tazas y apoyó su peso en el fregadero. Con la mirada en la espuma que se dispersaba entonó la siguiente pregunta—: ¿Tú crees que pueda ser posible que una persona nunca encuentre… ya sabes, su alma gemela? —aquel cuestionamiento fue tímido, medio avergonzado.

Ese día en casa usaba un pijama de manga corta y sus brazos quedaban libres, por ende tenía a la vista por completo el kanji con lo que rezaba _"Que linda"._

No supo qué pensar y desvió la mirada.

A veces creía que quizás sus palabras habían sido elegidas mal o que su alma gemela realmente existía pero quizás había muerto y nunca la conocería. Nunca había escuchado de algo así, que la alma gemela de otra persona muera antes de que se conozcan, así que no tenía idea qué ocurriría con su marca en aquella situación, pero tampoco era imposible. Después de todo el mundo era enorme y las posibilidades infinitas de calcular.

Mientras los años pasaban y ella seguía sin conocer a su persona destinada los pensamientos negativos la inundaban. Al final todos sabían que en la mayoría de los casos las personas siempre encuentran a esa persona en la escuela, y ella ya había entrado a la preparatoria. Tenía quince y nada. De hecho casi ni si quiera tenía contacto con hombres. Quizás el hecho de que no hubiera conocido a esa persona era mayoritariamente su culpa. No era buena hablando con otras personas y sus salidas eran reducidas.

—De que es posible, lo es. Todo es posible hoy en día —su madre contestó con naturalidad, como siempre era ella. Desvió la mirada de la pantalla unos cuantos segundos para echarle una ojeada y parecía que con eso ya había descubierto todas sus inseguridades. Aunque no se lo contara su madre lo sabía todo, así que Hitoka se rendía a lo inevitable—, pero por algo aquellas marcas existen, ¿no? Para hacernos saber que no hay algo así como una persona sola en este mundo. Hitoka deberías sentirte feliz de lo que tendrás, porque se nota que la persona que es para ti te cuidará siempre. Si tienes dudas de eso sólo debes mirar tu muñeca.

Y a pesar de esas palabras igual se quedó más tiempo del necesario observando su muñeca, pensando un montón de cosas que no debería e imaginando mil escenarios más.

En parte la ansiedad de tener que estar constantemente esperando a tu persona destinada le hacía, cada día, perder un poco las esperanzas. Peor era cuando observaba cómo personas cercanas a ellas; compañeros de curso o amigas, conocían a esa persona y luego se veían muy felices juntos. Cierto era que en aquella sociedad donde cada uno tenía con quién salir, se encontraba muy mal visto que salieras con otra persona.

Hitoka se consideraba torpe en el amor.

Y como otros días pensaba en eso cuando algo diferente ocurrió y cambió su monótona rutina. Frente a ella se atravesó una Diosa; pelo perfecto, cutis ideal, ojos oscuros que contrastaban y un lunar sexy en su barbilla. Se presentó en el pasillo de su piso y a leguas se notaba que no calzaba ahí. Le dijo que era de tercer año (cosa que fue otro argumento para poder avergonzarla de estar junto a ella), que también era la manager del club de vóley y que estaba buscando alguien que pudiera unirse también como eso, pues luego ella se graduaría y no quería que el equipo quedara sin nadie a cargo. Lo cierto es que Hitoka escuchó a medias el historial del equipo y para cuando estaba cayendo en la consciencia de nuevo Kiyoko Shimizu (así se había presentado) le preguntaba si le gustaría intentarlo.

Lo único que pudo responder fue:

—S-Sí-

—¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! —le sonrió ella mientras sujetaba su mano. Hitoka sintió que moriría ahí mismo. Fue rápido. Kiyoko se despidió con una sonrisa cordial, prometió volver después de clase para presentarle al equipo y luego desapareció en medio de un trote por el pasillo. Al verla alejarse no pudo evitar la curiosidad de saber quién sería alma gemela de una chica tan bella como ella.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de su partida para cuando Yachi se estaba preguntando qué, exactamente, había aceptado.

En esa ocasión el tiempo voló de prisa. La campana de salida estaba sonando y cuando ella se encontraba en el pasillo la chica de tercero, Kiyoko, la saludaba con amabilidad. Como ya le había dicho que sí no pudo negarse, creyó que sería grosero rechazar la oferta cuando había creado esperanzas en aquella bella chica. Entonces fue así cómo Hitoka se encontraba caminando hombro contra hombro con una persona de tercero que atraía miradas al instante. No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y la sensación aumentó en cuanto se acercaban al gimnasio. Podía escuchar el ruido de las pelotas golpeando y gritos, muchos gritos.

Le dieron ganas de salir corriendo.

—Son buenos chicos. Sólo que muy ruidosos, pero realmente no son malos y seguro que les agradaras. A veces hacen cosas raras y que son graciosas pero te acostumbras al ambiente —seguía diciendo ella. Kiyoko había hablado todo el camino y Yachi lo único que logró hacer fue responder con cortos monosílabos—. Bueno, aquí es. No dejes que te intimiden —bromeó un poco.

Kiyoko-san repentinamente abría la puerta y se asomaba, cambiándose los zapatos en el proceso. Yachi le siguió sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo temblar y con unos nervios que se le notaban en el estómago e incluso su postura. Sus oídos pitearon y no escuchó con claridad lo que ella decía, algo respecto a que podría ser la futura manager, quizás. Se escondió lo mejor que pudo tras Kiyoko y se asomó por un costado mientras miraba en todas direcciones lo más rápido que podía. El gimnasio era grande, olía a… deporte y había un montón de muchachos ahí. Todos se aglomeraron donde se encontraban al tiempo que también le echaban miradas curiosas, demasiado intensas para su gusto.

Como usaban mangas cortas y shorts deportivos pudo distinguir por ahí y por allá unas cuantas _marcas_. No alcanzó a distinguir todos los kanjis pero ahí estaban, resaltaban en la piel como si fuera alguna clase de tatuaje. Por inercia ella pensó en la suya.

Repentinamente era su momento de presentarse. Se tensó en su lugar y apretó las manos mientras exclamaba:

—S-Soy Hitoka Yachi, ¡un gusto conocerlos! —la voz le salió temblorosa. No pudo evitarlo.

Todo el equipo le respondió a coro con; "Un gusto conocerte" que le hizo saltar en su lugar. Entre el nerviosismo de que Kiyoko seguía explicando por qué su presencia ahí pudo notar que más chicos la miraban y ella tuvo ganas de esconderse tras una piedra. Fue tanto su nerviosismo que en cuanto pudo se zafó del tema para escapar, disculpándose con que tenía otras cosas que hacer y no podía quedarse más tiempo.

Yachi desapareció lo más rápido que pudo mientras sentía una agitación en su cuerpo, más bien dicho en su pecho, una sensación muy diferente a la que pudo haber tenido en otras ocasiones. No tenía idea qué era pero realmente se sentía como otra cosa. Algo en su muñeca ardió como si hubiera quemado con agua caliente y al final un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Había estado muy nerviosa ante tanta presencia.

Y seguramente si Yachi se hubiera quedado más tiempo, prestado más atención, hubiera notado a Yamaguchi Tadashi, quien al verla había murmurado para sí un leve; "Que linda", embelesado por la presencia de la fémina tan bonita que se presentaba en el gimnasio, donde estaba acostumbrado a ver a sus compañeros de equipo. También, pegado observándola como estuvo, recayó tarde en el hecho de lo que ella había dicho y tuvo que mirar dos veces su muñeca para darse cuenta que estaba correcto.

En su muñeca estaba escrito un; "Soy Hitoka Yachi". El mismo nombre que había repetido durante toda su vida preguntándose cómo sería ella. La dueña de aquello.

Reaccionó tarde pero no pudo evitar sonreír para sí al saber que ella era su alma gemela.

En el más extraño de las situaciones, se habían encontrado.


End file.
